The switch
by Cuteandsweet
Summary: Seto is working on a machine that make's painful memories be forgotten but insted of doing that It makes mokuba have seto's body and seto have mokuba's body! CHAPTER SIX NOW UP
1. The switch

The switch (Chapter one)

(Mokuba is 11yrs old and seto is 18)

Mokuba and seto where at Kaiba crop...Seto was working on a new machine......It was almost finished.

About an hour went by; it was now 5:00pm

Seto just finished his new machine.....He made two seats in the machine one for him and mokuba.

He wanted to make a machine that could erase painful memories from the past.

So mokuba and seto got in it and turned it on.....A laser light scanned across the kaiba brothers body's

The scanning was over....but nothing changed they could still remember there past.

Seto got out and mokuba followed....

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T IT WORK WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" seto said in a yelling angry voice which sort of scared mokuba.

"Come on mokuba, I had enough stress for one day. Let's go home.

"Ok seto" mokuba said.

They got home.....

Mokuba was up in his room playing and seto was looking threw some papers.....A few hours went by it was now 10:00pm

Seto went up to mokuba's room and told him to go to bed.....then seto went to his room and went to bed as well.

It was now the next day.... 8:00 AM

Mokuba woke up.....and rubbed his eyes.... he looked at his hand's _"WOA since when where my hands this big!"_

Seto laid in his bed and his alarm went off.....It took him much more effort to reach the alarm's off button from across his bed....._What the heck did I shrink or something!_

Mokuba stood up....._Why does everything look so much shorter now'? _He asked himself.

Mokuba walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto heard mokuba screaming so he got out of bed and ran to where the scream came from.

He entered the bathroom and stopped and stood there in shock as he saw mokuba or was it himself standing right there! He hurried and looked into the mirror AHHHH WHY DO I LOOK LIKE MOKUBA" seto shouted.....

Mokuba turned and looked at seto.....seto turned and looked at mokuba......they both shouted......YOUR ME!?

To be continued

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best and sorry it was so short....ha-ha. ^_^**


	2. Our body's

Our body's (Chapter two)

"How can this be? Is this a dream?" Seto said out loud.

"No it's not a dream oh man what are we going to do bro?"

"I don't know mokuba......"

"Hey today is a school day! If I go to your school....your grades will flunk...." Mokuba said.

"Don't worry mokuba.....I will get them back up....I really don't know what to do mokuba....

"Well I guess we will have to live like this until I figure out how to switch us back"....Seto said.......

"Mokuba go get ready for school.....Brush my...I mean your teeth.

"Ok seto I will"

"Good, I'm going to go get ready for school as well when I'm done in the shower I will make you breakfast mokuba. "Seto said."

"KAY!" mokuba said happily.

Seto was done in the shower and mokuba was to. They went down stairs and into the kitchen....."Ok kiddo what do you want for breakfast?" Seto asked.

"UM pancakes sounds good" mokuba said...."Ok then pancakes it is.....

Seto began getting everything he needed.....The pancake mix was on a high shelf though and he couldn't reach it since he was in a little child's body....."Mokuba could you come over and get this down for me please?" Seto asked.

"Sure bro"

Mokuba got down the pancake mix and handed it to seto.....Seto began to cook now. In about 10 minutes the pancakes were ready. He served them on a plate to mokuba. Mokuba got syrup and put a whole bunch on the pancakes.....But when he bit into the syrup covered pancakes he had to spit it out..."EW WHY DOES THE SYRUP TASTE SO NASTY SETO?" mokuba asked

"Well I hate syrup and since you're in my body I guess you now have my taste buds......."

"Oh well the does that mean I only will like vegetables"?

Seto laughed and said "No mokuba I like things other then vegetables!"

"Oh ok good then!" Mokuba gave seto his pancakes....since seto was in his body he would like syrup.

"Mokuba it's time to get going for school......" Seto said.

Seto got in the driver seat of his car but he could not reach the pedals....."LOOKS LIKE I GET TO DRIVE SETO!" mokuba said in an excited voice.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Seto yelled.....

We will just have to take the buss...."Um seto why don't we just take the limo"?

'Well I gave the limo guy off today because I wanted to drive my new car around today but I cant....so lets go take the buss mokuba"

"Ok seto" mokuba said as he got out of the car.

They walked down to the bus station which was not far at all.

They sat on the bench and waited for the bus....about 5 minutes went by and the bus finally came. Both the kaiba bros got on.

There was only one seat left on the bus when they got on.....Seto said "Mokuba you take the seat I will hold on to the bar up top.....Seto tried but he could not reach the bar....He was to short....

Mokuba got up out of his seat...and just as he did another person who was standing....ran to get mokuba's seat.

Mokuba had to now stand and hold onto the bar while seto wrapped his little arms around mokuba's leg so he wouldn't fall....

_I almost forgot what it was like to be so small and mokuba's age...everything seems so big....._

The bus stopped at Domino Elementary.......This is your stop now seto" Mokuba said and giggled a little.....

After dropping off the elementary kids.....About 6 minutes past and they where at domino High school....Mokuba walked off....He was scared...he never been to high school before....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang for the elementry school kids...Little kids where running around outside and got up to the building and started to walk.

Seto knew what class room mokuba was in because of when he had to go to a parent's teacher conference....

Seto sat down in a little desk that had a name tag on it that said (Mokuba Kaiba)

The elementary school didn't have lockers.....there was room in there desk....for all there books.

"Ok class lets begin....please open your math book to page 56." Mrs. Heart said....(the teacher)

Seto got out the math book and turned to page 56.

"Ok class can someone tell me what 5 times 5 equals?

A whole bunch of little hands rose in the air.

Mrs. Heart called on a little girl whose name was Jenny....

"Um the answer is 10"

"No that's not right Jenny but good job for trying!"

Jenny sat back down.

Mrs. Heart looked around....and saw Mokuba's hand was up....(Well seto's hand but she don't know they switched bodies)

Mokuba do you know the answer'"? She asked with a warm smile.

Seto stood up and said the answer is 25......

Very good mokuba that's right.

Seto sat back down in his seat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang now for the high school kids. Mokuba started running for the door everyone else was walking...some stopped and stared...._Opps I forgot I'm a 18yr old in the 12th grade instead of a 11yr old in the 5th grade....._

Mokuba didn't know where to go...so he went to the school office and asked if he could have a schedule for his classes.

The women handed him a list of when his classes where and in what room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To be continued**

**Sorry if this was confusing....it's hard to write this story...**

**I don't own yugioh because if I did God help all those characters.**


	3. Class

Class (Chapter Three)

Mokuba looked at the schedule.....First class is Math...._Oh great I'm horrible at math._

Mokuba walked into the room and he looked at the desk....there was no name tags......_Where the heck am I suppose to sit...where's the teacher I'll ask him or her._

The teacher walked in....It was a women....Mokuba walked over to her...."Um Ms. Where do I sit down at"? "There isn't any name tags".....

Please addresses me as Mrs. Honey....And this is high school! You just sit where ever you should know that Seto.....And why do you have all of your books here you only need your math text!

...."Oh where do I put them"? ......"Is this some kind of joke seto'? You put them in your locker!

"Oh thank you Mrs. Honey".

Mokuba asked...what locker's mine?......Mrs. Honey sighed and showed me where it was...."Did you hit you head today seto"? She asked.

"No...Mokuba said as he looked threw seto's backpack for a locker key.....He found it and opened his locker.

He went back into the classroom and sat down....The teacher was going on about something E=Mc square...._Ug I have no idea what she is talking about...._

After the class was just about over...mokuba raised his hand and asked..."When Is recess"? Everyone started to laugh at him....including the teacher.

"There is no recess in highschool"a kid behind him said with a giggle after.

"Oh well....I didn't know that!" mokuba yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seto sat there at his little desk and watched the teacher.....But then a bell rang and He saw all the kids in the class running for the door and stood in line...._What's going on....._Seto got up and followed everyone else....

They walked out the doors and then all the kids started screaming with joy and running all over the place.....There was swings and monkey bars and a huge jungle gym....A whole bunch of blacktop....

Seto walked up and stood beside a tree...But then a little girl came up to him and asked..."Hey mokuba want to come play tag with me and Kenny'?

"No thanks.." Mokuba said...."Come on pretty please mokuba you are like the fastest runner in the class....

Seto sighed..._Why me why must I have to play with little kids._

"Oh alright he said.... "YAY YOUR IT!" She said as she ran off with Kenny.....Seto started to chase them....he finally tagged Kenny...Now Kenny was it and had to tag seto....Well Mokuba but they don't know about the switch)Or tag Samantha

He tagged Samantha...Samantha tagged seto...Seto tagged Samantha.....They played until the bell rang for them to go back in....Now it was lunch time.

Seto walked and got his plate of food....There was not as much food on his plate from when he got at highschool.._Well I do have a smaller body now I guess this is all I need._

Seto finished his food and the bell rang again...."The teacher called out alright kids...get in line...its bathroom break.

_What! We don't get bathroom breaks in high school we just ask for a hall pass...._

Bathroom break was over and now it was time for reading....The teacher sat on a chair and the kids sat on the floor below her....She was reading to them....

_Well reading class is different here to.....In high school we have to read to ourselves not get read to!_

Seto looked at all the kids around him....They all looked so amused and paid much attention...._I guess kids really do like to be read to maybe I should read to mokuba sometime....._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math class was over for mokuba...They where also going onto reading....Mrs. Honey announced that it is reading time....Mokuba got up and went and sat on the floor Indian style.....The class all stared at him.

Seto! "The teacher called" Get up off the floor and sit down like a grown man and read your text book!"....."Aren't you going to read to me he asked"

Everyone started laughing again....Mrs. Honey looked a bit upset...Seto why are you acting so much like a child today"? She asked....

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to....Mokuba said sadly...

Mokuba sat down at his seat and the teacher walked over to her desk and sat down.

About ten minutes went by and mokuba raised his hand....Mrs. Honey sighed...Yes "?

"When is bathroom break? Cause I kind of have to go now"

"" she yelled....There is no bathroom break in high school you ask for a hall pass! You should know that as well!" Everyone was laughing again....'Well then can I have a hall pass Mrs. Honey"?

'No I don't think you can you are acting so weird today I cant trust you to leave this room who knows what you will do."

"WHAT" "You can't stop me from going to the bathroom you're not allowed..." "Oh but I am ....

Mokuba stood up and walked to the door...'WHERE ARE YOU GOING SETO"? The teacher asked.

I'm going to the bathroom no teacher is going to tell me I can't"!

Mokuba said as he walked out the door....Few minutes went by and mokuba came back and the teacher handed him a pink slip..."What is this Mrs. Honey"? Mokuba asked.

A detention slip...You have to stay after school for three hours...."WHAT BUT WHY!?" "Because you disobeyed my orders now you must be punished.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To Be Continued.**


	4. DETENTION

Detention (Chapter Four)

Mokuba took the pink slip out of the teacher's hands and sat back down in the desk. School was almost over only about 10 more minutes....._I'm scared I never gotten detention before I wonder what will happen._

_**RING.**_

The bell just rang for school to be dismissed......

Mokuba slowly walked to the room that said in big black letters on the door **DETENTION**

Mokuba gulped and walked into the room....He looked around there was a whole bunch of other kids in there....Most of them had chains on there pants and spiked hair.

"HA I can't believe it rich boy got detention! Not so smart now are you Kaiba!" A blonde stood up and walked over to seto. (Well mokuba but he don't know bout the switch)

"JOEY!" Mokuba yelled out with a smile.

"Neh! Why are you so happy to see me Kaiba?"

Mokuba looked at Joey in confusion...._Oh yeah seto and Joey doesn't get along...._

"WHEELER SIT BACK DOWN!" A big man with a bald head said from behind a desk in the room.

Joey went and sat down on a desk by the window and mokuba followed him and sat to in the desk right next to him.

'Hmph what do you want kaiba"? Joey asked.

"I'm scared and I wanted to sit beside you because there are a lot of scary looking kids in here.

"SAY WHAT!" Joey screamed and then let out a laugh.

"WHEELER BE QUIET!" The teacher yelled.

_Oh I should get my phone and call seto to tell him I'm in detention.......he will wonder where I am._

Mokuba pulled out his black cell phone that was a razor brand of cell phone.

The teacher looked up from his desk and walked over to mokuba and grabbed his phone.

"HEY THAT'S MINE YOU CANT TAKE IT!"

"Relax Kaiba you will get it back after your detention is over." The teacher said as he walked back to his desk.

Mokuba crossed his arms and let out an angry sounding grunt...and when the teacher wasn't looking he stuck his tough out at him.

Joey saw this..."Uh Kaiba mind tellin me why you actin like a lil kid?"

But before mokuba could respond the teacher stood up and said. "I have important business to intend to and I will be back in an hour....You all have to stay in here for a total of three hours got it!"

The teacher walked out of the room and shut and locked the door.

After he left all the kids got up and started talking....But they where talking in a bad way....

Hey Chris Lets put a thumb tack on Mr. Smith's chair. A boy dressed all in black said.

Some kids got up and drew and wrote nasty thing's on the chalk board. And others got out of there seat and sat on top of the desk.

Everyone was talking and laughing....Except Joey and Mokuba.

Mokuba looked over at Joey...and Joey looked over to mokuba..."What are you starin at rich boy." Joey said with a mean face.

"I was just wondering......What did you do to get in here?" Mokuba asked.

'Well not that it is any of your 'bidness...But I'm here because I threw spit balls at Mrs. Honey and called her an old wrinkled hag."

Mokuba let out a small laugh.

'What are you laughin at Kaiba"?

'Nothing it just sound's kind of funny."

'Well what are you in here for Kaiba?"

"I'm in here because I didn't listen to ....You know Joey I really don't like her she is mean."

"Oh yeah she is I hate her!" Joey said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the heck is mokuba! He should have been home 30 minutes ago!"

Seto...being the worried and protective brother that he is decides to call his brothers cell phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Joey and mokuba where talking and the other kids where talking and being bad....they all heard a ring tone coming from the desk.

_He's My Best friend best of all best friends'_

_Do you have a best friend to?_

_He tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend to._

"HEY THAT'S MY CELL PHONE RINGING!" mokuba said as he ran to the desk and throwing things off it to try to find his cell phone.

OH YAY IT'S SETO!" He said as he flipped open the phone....Hey bro!

"Mokuba were are you"? I'm in detention...." Mokuba said."

"How did that happen?"I didn't listen to and now she is making me stay an extra three hours!"

"Not if I can help it...I will be right over mokuba. "Mokuba smiled and said ok and hung up.

Joey was standing next to him...."Um Kaiba.....The person you where talkin ta you addressed him as seto....._Oh freaking crap did I say that out loud!_

"UHHHHH NO I DID NOT JOEY!" mokuba said.

"YES YA DID KAIBA I HEARD YA!"

Everyone watched them fight.....some still laughing from seto's ring tone (Well it really is mokuba's phone and mokuba's ring tone but they don't know that)

"Ya got some explaining ta do kaiba!" Joey yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OK I don't own yugioh and not claim I do......The song I used is called Best friend by Toy box (I like the song) I don't own the song.**


	5. Confession

Confession (Chapter 5)

"I have no idea what you are talking about wheeler!" Mokuba said trying to sound his best like seto.

"Oh yeah then who were you talking to!" Joey asked.

"It was mokuba Joey!"

'Oh and since when do you call mokuba seto"?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got to get down to domino high and get mokuba out of detention! Seto said as he rushed to the school.

Finally I'm here seto said as he opened the front doors to the school.

Seto was running in the hall....and ran to the Detention room...He knew where it was since he went to this school.

Seto picked open the lock to the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Se- I mean Mokuba!" mokuba shouted out when he saw his brother come threw the door.

"Seto come on let's go home befor the teacher comes back."

"Ok big bro- I mean ok mokuba!

Seto and mokuba started to walk back home.....But then felt like they were being followed....."Um Seto do you feel like we r being watched?" Mokuba asked

"I do a little bit mokuba yes....." Seto said.

_What the....why is seto calling mokuba seto....and why is mokuba calling seto mokuba! something don't seem right I will find out" _Joey thought to himself as he walked far behind seto and mokuba but close enough he could see and hear them a little.

Joey got a little closer and yelled...."STOP RIGHT THERE!" both the kaiba brother's turned around and saw Joey standing there.

"What do you want mutt"? Mokuba asked (well it was seto but ya know he's in mokubas body)

"What? Mokuba you called me mutt...that's a first"

"Oh uh I mean HI JOEY!"

"Cut the act something is up and you better tell me"

"Fine....come back to the kaiba mansion with us and we will explain everything."

"Awesome" Joey said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look Joey....Me and my little brother we were trying to make a machine...and it went totally wrong....it made me go into mokuba's body......and mokuba into my body....so now I need to figure out a way to fix this! But you can't tell anyone Joey got that!

Joey looked shocked...."Um yeah ok sure I wont tell but I will help you if you need.

"Hmph no thanks mutt we wont need your useless brain" Seto said and smirked.

'COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY KAIBA IF YOU WENR'T IN MOKUBA'S BODY I'D KNOCK YOU OUT!"

"Oh please I could kick your butt even in this 4foot9 and 62lb body!"

"HA! You wish kaiba I could pick you up with one hand and throw you cross the room!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" mokuba yelled.

"Sorry mokuba" They both said.

"Come on guys lets focus what can we do to reverse this switch?" mokuba asked.

"I don't know mokuba....I'm going to go up and work on the machine and see if there's a way to reverse it."

"Ok I'll come to."

"No you stay mokuba...you stay here with Joey..."

"But why seto?"

"Because mokuba if that machine can make us switch bodies who knows what else it can do and I want you safe!"

"Ok big brother"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what is it like to be in your big brothers body?" Joey asked.

"It's scary but yet fun at the same time...I mean scary cause of high school........and fun because well everything looks to different to me....everything is so much smaller compared to me....and I eat things now I would not ever eat in my own body....so it is kind of weird....I just hope seto can fix this I don't want to be in his body forever Joey.

Mokuba said as his eyes watered.

"Aw don't cry mokuba everything will be ok...Your brother is smart....he will get you and him out of dis."

'Thanks Joey!" "Anytime kid!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Maybe if I switch this wire with this wire.....hm no nothing...or maybe if I pull this switch...no still nothing...._

Seto was trying to figure out a way to reverse the switch....He could not find it yet....he worked for hours and hours....

_WHAT AM I DOING WRONG! WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING WORK! IF IT SWITCH US IT CAN SWITCH US BACK BUT HOW! Oh maybe if I reprogram it! Instead hmm that could take a while though...._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Joey seto has been up there for a long time do you think he is ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure he is fine ^_^"

"Well I'm going to go check on him..."

Alright I'll come to I guess...." Joey said.

"Seto?" "Are you ok?" Mokuba asked.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine mokuba I thought I told you and Joey to stay out of here"

"I just wanted to check on you seto"

"HEY WHAT DOES THIS BUTTEN DO KAIBA?"

"JOEY NO DONT TOUCH THAT!" both the kaiba brother's yelled.

.....Too late

A small explosion happened and now there was fire...Seto acted quickly though and grabbed the fire extinguisher and out it out.

"JOEY GETS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Seto yelled.

"I'm sorry IM SORRY IMSORRY"

'GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT"

Joey ran out of the house.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of that button a long time ago...." Seto said.

"Now where was I ah yes....I'm going to cut this wire.....then pull this switch...then screw in a new button....Hm hopefully it will work.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To Be Continued**

Sorry if this chapter sucked I'm real tired its like almost 5am and I have not slept but I really wanted to put the next chapter up so here ya go I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	6. BOOM

Boom (Chapter six)

Sorry it took me long to get next part up I had writers block plus comp having issues.

Seto worked with the machine doing everything he thought may work....he was about to cut a wire.....but when he did a huge electric shock hit him and he flew back and hit the wall.

"SETO SETO ARE YOU OK!?" Mokuba asked as he ran to his brother.

"I'm fine mokuba." Seto said.

Seto got back up and walked over to the machine....he got a screwdriver and started to screw in a screw....."Well screwing in the screw did nothing either mokuba." Seto said.

"I'm going to try to re-wire it and then hit this button.

Seto re-wired it and hit the button....nothing happened....but then he started to hear a rumble noise...then some cracking...."Uh this can't be good....MOKUBA DUCK!"

Mokuba ran and did a summersault to duck in seto's body...and Seto dove under a table it was easy for him to fit since he was in such a small body.

They waited for something to happen....but the machine stopped making noise...so seto crawled back out from under the table and walked over to it....just as he walked over to it, a big bang was heard and then there was black smoke....Seto's hair was blown back his face was all black and his shirt was ripped.

"O MY GOD SETO WHAT HAPPEND!?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't really know mokuba...."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Neh hey yuge guess what."

"What is it Joey?"

"Seto and mokuba switched bodies."

"Haha very funny joey." Yugi said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh what ya don't believe me! I'm sorry yuge but if you can't believe me on them switching bodies I can't believe you have another person living inside of you and you have to save the world from evil.

"That's not fare Joey!"

"Fine I be alive you."

"What's going on guys?" Tristan asked.

"DUDE seto and mokuba switched bodies!" Joey yelled and head locked Tristan playfully.

"Dude that is a load of crap." Tristan said as he flipped Joey over him to get out of the headlock.

"Dude nu uh."

"Dude no way."

"Dude I'm tellin ya its true!"

"Dude I don't believe you!"

"DUDE!"

"Now now guys don't fight we should love each other because we are friends and friends love each other friends!"

Joey backed away slowly and then took off once he reached the door...Tristan following behind him.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH HER!" Yugi screamed and started to run but tea grabbed the back of his shirt.

"HI FRIEND! Let's tell each other secrets FRIEND....Lets go to the mall FRIEND I hear they have the new book in called FRIENDS.

"No please God help me!" Yugi screamed and in desperation to get away from her he ripped off his shirt and ran out the door.

"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FRIEND!" Tea screamed as yugi ran out of sight.

______________________________________________________________________________

"That was close yugi said finally catching up to Joey and Tristan.

"YOU LEFT ME!"

"Neh sorry yuge everyman for himself."

"Hey lets go to Kaiba's! I got kicked out but I will just come back in anyway.

Joey and Tristan and yugi walked to the kaiba mansion.

**Knock knock**

I'LL GET IT I'LL GET IT! Mokuba said as he ran down the stairs and tripped over himself before he got to the door.

He got up fast and dusted himself off and opened the door.

"HEY GUYS!" Mokuba said.

"Uh why is Seto acting like this?" Tristan asked as he took a step back.

'Come in come in please."

"See I told you they switched bodies' dude."

"Dude Me so believe you now." Tristan said.

They walked in and sat down on the couch and talked with mokuba.

While they were talking they heard a big boom.

'WHAT WAS THAT?" Everyone asked.

"Oh don't worry that's just Seto he keep's exploding things today.

"Okaaay..." Everyone said.

______________________________________________________________________________

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
